Werewolf Dreams
by risen-angel
Summary: Remus returns to hogwarts for his seventh year, and meets the beautiful and Mysterious Taya who has a secret.
1. Taya

A/N. No matter how much I wish I was I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of the characters. This is my first fan fic so please bear with me.  
  
------------------------------------------------ Chapter 1 ----------------- ----------------------- Remus stepped of the train onto Hogsmeade, the night was cold and rainy but that was not what bothered him, it was the fact that tomorrow night was a full moon and that he couldn't find his friends as they got separated in the rush to get out of the train. He stood there in his own thoughts until he heard the familiar voice of his friend, Sirius Black, he looked over to find that Sirius was chatting up a girl that he had never seen before. "So I haven't seen you around before, what year are you in" "Seven, my names Taya and I don't think I've seen you around before either" Remus chuckled to himself but both Sirius and the girl heard. They both turned and looked at Remus "Remus I was starting to get worried about you, oh this is Taya" "What ever Padfoot, you wouldn't get worried about me even if a three stab wounds in the chest" the girl laughed at this "oh, I'm sorry I'm Remus, so your in 7th year this year" " Yeah" "Do you know what house your in?". But before she could answer James, Peter and Lily came over and the girl wandered off. "Great one" said Padfoot "you just lost me a girl" "like you had a chance," retorted Remus. "Come on guys lets get a carriage before they're all full" said Lily. Mainly to stop them from arguing. She had seen the girl and she was pretty but she had a feeling that there was more to her, something strange. The feast was magnificent, and they all stuffed themselves till they were to full to even speak. After the desserts had been magically cleaned away, Dumbledore stood up to address the school. "Another year, another step, I hope you all have a wonderful, brain filling year. But before you all got a rest your heads I would like to introduce to you a new student who will be staying here for her 7th year. Taya if you would please come up here." The beautiful girl that they had seen earlier stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked up the front to where Prof. Dumbledore stood. Prof. Mcgonagall stood up and brought out the sorting hat and the old stool and placed in front of Taya. "Please try on the sorting hat Taya," said Prof. Dumbledore. She placed the hat on top of her head and a few minutes later the sorting hat yelled out, "Gryfinndor." "Well that concludes the feast please tramp on up to beds for a bright and early start tomorrow, oh, and Remus can I please see you" Said Dumbledore. Wondering what the Prof. Wanted he headed towards the front of the hall." Remus this is Taya; it would be greatly appreciated if you could show her around the school. Taya this is Remus, the boy I was telling you about" Taya looked up then exclaimed loudly "Bit scrawny for a werewolf, isn't he?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N. sorry it's a bit short but if you like it and you review I'll update ASAP. Risen-angel** 


	2. Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no li...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it cept for Taya. A/N. Umm here is the second chapter hope you liked the first!  
  
----------------------------------------- * Chapter 2 * -------------------- ------------------ Remus stood and stared in horror "Well don't looked so shocked" Said Taya, but Remus couldn't help it "H-How do you know." At this Dumbledore stepped in and told Remus about how Taya was also a werewolf and that he had her transferred here from Australia, he also told Remus that Taya was one of the most powerful witches of the age and that she would be receiving special training from himself and other teachers. Then Dumbledore sent them off to bed. "Wow, you're a werewolf to, this is amazing wait till i tell James and Sirius they'll be amazed. And you're a really powerful witch this is really exciting, you're from Australia right, is it nice there, I've never been there but I've heard it was nice...." "Whoa slow down before you hurt yourself, yes, I am a werewolf to I suppose this is kind of exciting and Australia is a nice place!" She laughed at the shocked look on Remus's face then ran ahead. By the time Remus got to the common room Taya was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to where Sirius and James were playing chess and sat down, without looking up James said "What did Dumbledore want" "Not much just wanted to talk about the full moon tomorrow night and asked me to show Taya around" "That really hot new chick" Sirius exclaimed "Yes that really hot new chick Sirius" Remus said as Sirius won the game of chess. They sat in silence and watched the common room slowly empty for a while, and then they heard a door creak open and girls laughter ring out, then the bang of the latch clicking back into place. "Ughh" They looked up and they saw Taya, then Sirius said loudly "I'll see your ughh and raise you a guhh" Taya laughed, "Witty aren't you." She walked down the stairs and sat down next to Remus. Then Sirius started flirting shamelessly with her, after a while he she seemed to get annoyed with him and nearly yelled "Have you ever heard the expression; bit the bitch and the bitch will bite back" "yes" "well in this case it's literal" and with that she walked back upstairs and went to bed. "What was that about" said James. "Oh" said Remus "I forgot to tell you she's a werewolf." If the looks on their faces were shocked it was nothing compared to what Remus said next. "And she's one of the most powerful witches of the age." Sirius didn't know how to act to this news and he also thought twice about getting on her bad side.  
  
A/N. well that's chapter 2 pretty sucky but hey you can't be perfect. LOL Risen-angel** 


End file.
